Change In Future
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Called Ally from the past present and future...,Austin and Ally get in a huge fight and Austin is seen from Ally, her past, present, future. And after all of that drama, Austin just doesn't seem to care anymore. What can he do? After fighting to get Ally back, will he loose her again? Will all he worked for be for nothing? Let's see how messed up Austin and Ally's life can get...
1. The First Exploration

**I just got a thought of another story and I just had to start right away. And I might still do a sequel to "Your Final Day (Clocks Ticking)" but I have no ideas. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

"I can't believe you Austin Moon!" Ally yells at Austin. "I am never speaking to you ever again!" Ally storms off while Austin is left in the practice room. Dez is sitting at the couch in the corner of the room.

"Wow!" Dez says. "I'm sure you could have handled that situation better."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Um… you still could of said it but not in that way."

"Whatever!" Austin began. "But I still can't believe her!"

"Whatever. It's getting late we should probably head home anyways." Dez says leaving the practice room.

Nineteen year old Austin drives to his apartment and goes to bed. And later that night waits for him in his room the most life changing adventure of his life. It's about two in the morning when he is awakens by the rustling of the wind coming from outside. There stands in front of him three girls.

"Ally what are you doing here? I don't want to see you right now!" Austin says quietly. "And who are you two? Why are you in my room at two o'clock in the morning?"

"I'm not Ally." The brunette says looking down at Austin.

"You're not? You look exactly like her."

"Austin, these are you past, present and future of your and Ally's relationship."

"What?"

"We will be showing you through you and Ally's past, present and future relationship troubles. And after I am done you will be granted one chosen wish."

"What is that wish?"

"To have never met Ally."

"Can you grant that wish now because right now I don't ever want to talk to Ally ever again?"

"Now, now, you have to see what your life will be first."

"Okay?" Austin's pauses. "You have no clue how awkward it is right now."

The ghost Ally laughs."So first here is past Ally. She will show you the time you and Ally met at age ten."

"Fine."

Then at that moment Austin's room turned into a grade five classroom. Austin was with a ten year old Ally next to him staring at a different ten year old Ally.

"Where am I?" Austin asks the little girl.

"No one can see you." The ten year old Ally said. "You're are at the day you and Ally met. The first day of grade five."

"Oh!"

**The scene**

Little Austin leans over to take one of Ally's pencils off her desk when Ally turns around.

"Hey! Don't take my pencil!" She slaps his arm.

_Austin laughs.__** (The italics means that's what 'present Austin' is doing)**_

"Ouch! That hurt!" Austin shouts.

"Then you shouldn't have touched my pencil." Ally says pulling out her songbook. Austin reaches over and steals it and runs away and opens it. "Hey! That's my songbook!"

Austin opens the book to find a song called 'Butterfly' titled at the top of the page. Ally runs up to Austin and snatches the book from Austin's hands.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally says.

"_That's something I hear a lot." Austin says._

"Sorry. It just spoke to me." Austin laughs.

"Austin! Ally! Get back in your seats!" The teach yells.

"_I never really liked that teacher." Austin says._

The two kids run back into their seats.

"Stop taking my stuff!" Ally shouts quietly.

Austin puts his hands in the air. "Sorry."

Ally looks over at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I think we could be good friends."

"Really?"

"Ya. You ask a lot of questions."

"Yes. I guess."

"So, why did you move to Miami?" Austin flips open his notebook and copies the notes of the dry erase board. Ally does the same.

"My dad opened up a music store at the down town Miami Mall. It's called Sonic Boom, you should come over. I'll show to around."

"Okay."

A few hours later the kids go to Sonic Boom together. They walk into the store and Ally's dad, Lester see them two together.

"Hey Ally-bear!"

"Dad, not around my friends!" She whispers quietly (but not that quietly).

"I didn't see you there. Hi. I'm Lester, Ally's dad."

"Uh…Is it okay if I call you by your last name. It would make me more comforting?"

"Sure."

"Hi…Uh…"

Austin leans towards Ally to his right and whispers, "What's you last name?"

"It's Dawson." Little Ally laughs.

"Oh."

"Hi, Mr. Dawson, I'm Austin. Austin Moon."

"Hi Austin Moon very nice to meet you."

"So Ally do you have any other friends?"

"I have a friend. She has lived here all her life. Her name is Trish."

"I probably know her then."

"How?"

"Is she the one who is always at those charity events thingy's?"

Ally's bursts out laughing, "No way! Trish is no way like that!"

At that moment Trish walks in with her dad and her dad goes and looks around the store. "Hey Ally! And who do you got here?"

"This is Austin. I just met him today in class." Ally pauses and thinks for a moment. "And why weren't you in class today?"

"I…Um…Just… Hey Austin! I'm Trish Ally's best friends."

"Hey Trish."

"Answer my question!" Ally demanded.

"Well, I was sick?" Trish said.

Ally sighs, "Fine! Don't tell me."

"_This sounds a lot like the fight Ally and I just had." Austin sighs._

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's because it's a surprise."

"_Never Mind."_

"Oh." Ally sighs. "Sorry. It looks like I got a little out of control."

"It's okay."

Of course Ally would get a little out of control. She was ten and she hasn't learned to control it yet. **HA-HA!** At that moment early Sonic Boom turned into Ally's very early house.

"_This looks like the first time I went over to Ally's house." Austin started. "We must have been about eleven and a half."_

"Austin. Stop getting mesmerized." Ally demanded. "Mesmer-what?"

"Never mind."

"_She was always good with the words." Austin laughs._

"_Yeah. She was." Little Ally said._

"_Don't you mean you?"_

"_I'm not her. I'm my own self. You can't possibly be one person." Little Ally explained._

"_Oh. I guess I understand a little."_


	2. Austin's a 'Young' Charmer

**Sorry if these net few chapters are short I kind of messed up my documents on word but it took me some time but i fixed it!**

* * *

"_No can you stop talking." Little Ally giggles. "Watch yourself. That sounds silly."_

"_Okay."_

"Austin. This is my house." Ally says.

"Wow. This is so nice."

"I know. I want to show to our basement. I have a piano down there."

"You play piano!" Austin jumps.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes! All the time."

"Cool. We should play a song together."

11 and a half year old Austin and Ally head downstairs and play a song on Ally's piano. After a couple hours Austin gets a phone call from Ally's house. It his mom telling Austin that he needs to come home now.

"Do I need to drive you Austin?" Ally's mom asks.

"No. I only live four houses down."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for coming."

Ally walks Austin to the door. "Thanks for coming Austin. See you at school tomorrow."

"Sure thing. And see you later. Ally-gator."

As Ally is about to close the door and forgets to tell Austin something. "Austin!"

"Yes?" Austin says standing at the end of the lawn.

"You're a very good singer."

"I do my best." Austin replies then walks away on the sidewalk.

"_Wow."_

"_Yes."_

"_I was charming." Austin raises his eyebrows._

_Little Ally giggles and turns towards Austin and pats his shoulder.. "Sure you were Austin, sure you were."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

Then all of a sudden Ally's yard turns into Austin's room.

"That was so much fun." Austin says.

"How do you feel now about Ally?" present Ally asks Austin who is now sitting on his bed with head leaning on his hands.

"I don't know. What she said to me earlier was still very unnecessary and if Ally doesn't feel the same then too bad for her. I am not going to suck up to her" **(you will never find out what they are fighting about MAYBE)**

After Austin visits his past with little Ally there is one last stop little Ally wanted Austin to visit before it's time for Austin to go to his present day friendship with Ally. The time they fought for each other…

"_Where are we going next?" Austin asks the little girl in annoyance._

"_Well, I am almost done with you then I will give you to the present day Ally. But for now, here's a time where you and Ally were at your best."_

Austin gives it a thought. 'When was the time we were at our best?' 'There is a lot of time when we were at our best but the best of all bests? ''This has got to be good!'


	3. Flash Back to Chapters and Choices

**Declaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize in this chapter.**

Then as Austin thought, Austin saw he was in an audience. The jungle café to be exact. Why is he at the Jungle Café? Then he starts hearing music and singing coming from a distance. He see's Ally and himself singing 'You Can Come to me'.

"_Remember that moment you sang to Ally? Every note you sang, you sang for her. And I know you know that." Little Ally said._

"_Why am I here?" Austin says. "At this time?"_

"_Because this is when you and Ally were at your best."_

"_When we kissed?"_

"_No when you sang up on stage together. Knowing that neither of you would stop until you had each other hand in hand, side by side, together as one. Because when you are up on that stage singing to her you close yourself off from the world and you focus in on one thing, and that thing is Ally."_

"_Wow." _Austin says as he watches himself look into the eyes of Ally as they share a microphone and at the end of the song watching them stare into each other's eyes being ready to kiss her. Then he hears an audience seeing himself break out of his trance. Then run behind stage. Then all of a sudden Austin himself is teleported somehow to where he was.

"I did it, I did it, I conquered my stage fright!" Ally shouts happier than ever then hugs Austin.

"I always knew you could do it!" Austin replies smiling.

"I'm glad you up there with me. That was incredible, I feel like I can do anything." Ally says to Austin with her hands on his shoulders still from the hug.

"I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you." Austin says smiling still. Austin leans in and kisses Ally.

"_Since when were Trish and Dez standing there?" Austin says confused and amused._

"_They always where." Little Ally laughs._

_Kira walks in. "Austin! I thought about it. Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!" Kira hugs Austin and Austin looks so shocked as he looks at Ally. Ally looks so upset._

Then in that moment Austin was back in his room.

"What was that?" Austin said.

"Your big moment!"

"Whatever."

"Now you will see how Ally is doing right now and how see feels about your guys fight."

"Will she see me?"

"No. She won't be able to see you."

At that moment Austin's room turns into Ally's room and she is sitting down at her keyboard in her room writing down a song.

* * *

**Again****, sorry for the short Chapter!**


	4. The TouchFeeling

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize and I also do not own Oath.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

~RECAP~

"Will she be able to see me? Will I be able to talk to her?"

"No. You will just see how she is taking it."

"Oh."

* * *

At that moment Austin's room turns into Ally's room. She is sitting at her piano bench in her bedroom and the corner and is reading a song in her songbook.

Where best friends, best friends to the very end

Because best friends, best friends don't have pretend

You need a hand I'm right there by, beside you

You in the dark? I'll be the bright light to guide you

Remember the time, time, time sneaking out the house

All the of time, time, times that you had them doubts

Don't forget all the double we got into

We got something we can't undo

At that moment Ally stops closes her books and sighs. "Oh Austin. Just when everything was going well."

"_What does she mean by that?" Austin says standing next to Ally who obviously can see him._

"Is it like I'm dead to you because, I'm standing right in front of you?"

"_Can she see me?" Austin turns towards Present Ally who standing at the door. She shakes her head. Austin leans into Ally and kisses her in the forehead. Present Ally who is standing at the door feels her head like she felt her kiss._

"_You felt that?"_

"_I guess I did."_

"_Weird?"_

"_Looks like someone else did as well?"_

_Austin turns towards Ally. She is feeling where Austin kissed her._

"What the…?" Ally says feeling her forehead and looking around and one moment she glances at Austin's eyes. "I'm so going crazy."

"_She looked at me!" Austin says turning towards Present Ally._

"_She was just searching for the thing that touched her."_

"_That was me though."_

"_Still… she can't see you."_

"_Oh."_

A few moments after looking at Ally, Austin is sitting in his bed.

"What did you think now?"

"She misses me. She doesn't think that our friendship is a waste."

"Ha! Friendship more like, mar-." Future Ally laughs silently.

"Shhhhh!" Present Ally says. "He didn't see that part!"

"Rigggghhhhht!" Future Ally says.

"You guys are silly." Little Ally says as she giggles and twirls her hair.

Austin laughs at the little Ally. "What didn't I see yet?"

"Yours and Ally's future." Future Ally says.

"Oh. Let's go see it."

"I am going to show you two parts to your guy's future." Future Ally says.

"What are they?"

"One with Ally in it and One without Ally in it." Future Ally says. "Which one do you want to see first?"

"One without Ally in it!" He insisted.

"Okay."

At that moment Austin's bedroom is turned into an unknown apartment.

"_Where am I?"_

"_In the universe where you and Ally never met."_

"_Oh Okay. Now literally where am I?"_

"_You are in your apartment of course."_

"_My apartment!" Austin said excitedly. 'My own apartment'. He thought as he smiled._

"_So in this life you are famous. But you don't sing." Austin frowns as future Ally mentions this to him._

"_I don't sing? But it's my dream to sing!"_

"_Not if you never have met Ally."_

"_Oh." Austin frowns._


	5. The Future is Mortifying

**Sorry it took me so long to **

"This is my life if I never met Ally?" Austin gestures around himself looking out the large window in his apartment.

"Yes I it."

"I can't do this to Ally!"

"It's okay." Future Ally says putting her arm on his shoulder.

"It's not!" Austin yells turning around to face Future Ally making Ally take her hand of his shoulder.

**A few hours earlier**

"What do you mean I don't sing?" Austin quinces his eyes in confusion.

"Um…you know….just…um like…"

"Tell me!"

"You…aaaaccccttttt." Future Ally holds the word 'Act' thinking that he wouldn't hear her.

"I what!"

"You act."

"Why?"

"Well, since you never met Ally you never got a music contract with Starr Records and in tenth grade you got a lead role in a play then your mom made you take acting classes and you started to enjoy acting and it was all downhill from there."

"Wow!"

"Ya."

"Now it's time to show you how Ally as been up to all these years."

"Okay."

When Austin said that his apartment turned into a beautiful home.

"Where's Ally?"

"She is in the livingroom. And don't forget she can't hear or see us."

"Okay."

Austin and Future Ally walk into the living room where Ally is stting on one of her couches. There was three leather couches. Ally was sitting on the far end one. The living room had a touch screen TV in it and a roof to floor bookshelf filled with movies.

"Wow is she rich or something?"

"Yes. You could say that. She won the lottery a few years ago. She was about 28 years old when it happened."

"Cool."

Then all of a sudden Austin heard a really hurtful voice come from behind him.

"Ally! Where are you!" a man's voice came from the porch.

Ally pops her head out of her magazine which looks like a Music of Miami Magazine. Cool. She is still into music, that's good. Ally looks scared.

"I married you for a reason!" the man came from the kitchen. "Now get in here and fix me dinner!"

Ally runs into the kitchen and starts cooking dinner. She looks miserable.

"I'm on it!"

How could her husband treat her like that? If I was Ally's husband I would cook for her every day. Even though I'm not a good chef I would learn, for her. Then after that thought Austin was 'poof' gone out of that house out of that time. And back in his room, crying on his bed.

"How do you feel now? Austin?" Present Ally asks Austin sitting next to him.

"So. Sad. I could never ever do that to Ally." Austin takes his hands out of his face.

"I see. But I thought you didn't want to know Ally."

Austin jumps up, "Never!"

"So you want to know Ally?"

"I don't just want to know Ally…"

**The Next Day in Sonic Boom**

Austin rushes to Sonic Boom and hears music coming from the practice and hoping it is Ally, he runs up to the practice room and Ally can hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and stops playing and turns towards the door on her piano bench to see who it is. She see's Austin and gets up to leave but Austin stops her.

"Wait!" Austin stops Ally.

"What do you want?" Ally says madly.

"Ally, I am so sorry." Austin apologizes then Ally raises her head. "I am so sorry for what I did and I will never do it again. I am sorry for everything."

"You really mean it?" Ally asks.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry too." Ally apologizes.

"It's okay."

Austin and Ally hug each other.

"Restart?"

"Yes." Austin agrees

"I've never seen your face like that before?"

"Like what?"

"Your eyes…"

Austin smiles. "What about my eyes."

"I don't know you seemed different from the last time I saw you. Not when we were fighting but before that."

"Because I'm…" Austin pauses. "Because I'm in love."

Ally frowns in shock. 'Who could it be?' 'It's not me. Why would it be me anyways?' "With who?" 'I regret saying after the words come out of my mouth.'

"You." Austin says short.

"Austin…" Ally pauses because she is interrupted with Austin kiss.

**If you guys enjoyed my short story just review Thanks for it. Please review it makes a big difference.**


	6. Change in Future

I feel like I should continue with this story. But it won't get a lot of quick updates...

* * *

Ally's Quick POV  
It's been a very long time since Austin and I have been together and got back together. He keeps saying he has a guardian angel but it just freak me out a bit. I honestly think I should get him a therapist. He hasn't done anything stupid...yet. Austin and I are walking hand in hand to Sonic Boom to work on a new song. Ever since we got back together we have been writing better songs. Better than we ever did before. But I'm worried about our relationship though.

Austin's POV

That girl over there is fiiinnneee. I know I have Ally but it's just I don't know. Not passionate enough. We graduated high school a bit ago and now I just have Ally. I guess I should t being saying that. I just don't know if I can do this anymore.

**_What about what you just went through like half a year ago? Your ghost of Ally's Past, present and future?_**

So what? There are a lot more other girls in this world besides Ally.

**_Did you just listen to a word I just said?_**

Who are you anyways? Do you even have a right to speak to me?

**_I'm you. And even though you have become more famous since you and Ally started dating doesn't mean you can go shoving people's life's aside. You can't do that to me because I am you. I am your conscious._**

Well sometimes I don't have to listen to anyone and just be who I want to be.

**_Sometimes that can bring your life to a terrifying downward spiral._**

That will NEVER happen to me. Just look at my name. I'm Austin Moon. Americas Heartthrob.

**_I'm going to make your downstairs throb if you don't listen to what Ally is saying._**

She's not talking.

**_You wouldn't know._**

"... And that is my idea for our next somg. Great idea right?" Ally finishes her explaination.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"You haven't been paying attention all day?"

"I'm fine. Okay!"

"God! You don't have to get all defensive I'm just worried. That's all."

"Worry about yourself! I'm 18. I can take care of myself just fine. I am going home."

"But I just picked you up."

"And now I'm going home." I turn around and head home.

Ally's POV

What the hell was that all about? What is his damn problem? I know I attempted to keep my cool in front of the public but he is seriously going to need a talking to from me. I pull out my phone and call Trish.

"Hey Trish, can you come to Sonic Boom?"

"Yeah, sure. But is there a specific reason?"

"I'll tell you everything once you get here. And is an Austin thing."

"Again? really? I'll be there soon."

* * *

What do yup guys think? Should I continue with the continuation of this story. I changed the title and the description because it's changed now haha...


End file.
